Operation: Requited Love
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: A girl with a secret past and complicated present. A boy with a secret past and a secret present. Both victims of unrequited love. When the girl decides that she won't let her new friend be a victim any longer, she puts a plan into action that could very well destroy the future. Not that she cares. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys!**

**Youkai Yume on Deviant Art inspired this. **

**I was looking at all of her Seiya/Usagi pictures and I was thinking, "POOR SEIYA!" **

**So, I decided to give him someone who can understand the pain he's going through!**

**Enjoy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Seiya walked down the sidewalk with his head down and his sunglasses on. One of his hands was in his pocket and the other was holding a cup of coffee.

Taking a sip out of his cup, he sighed dejectedly.

As usual, he was thinking about Usagi. In particular, he was thinking about their relationship, or the lack thereof.

After Galaxia's defeat, he and the other Starlights had left Earth, only to return shortly after, all of them having agreed that staying to help Usagi and the other Sailor Soldiers was what was best for them, and something that their princess would have wanted.

Coming back, Seiya had been rather downcast, unlike Yaten and Taiki. His love for Usagi was unrequited. After all, she had Mamorou.

Seiya scowled. Mamorou. He couldn't stand that guy. Now, Seiya couldn't even talk to Usagi. The jerk was so possessive of her.

Seiya huffed and his scowl deepened. Even though he had only seen her once or twice, he couldn't get the picture of Usagi out of his mind.

Usagi's smiling face. Her stupid hair. Her eyes. Her-

Seiya was abruptly pulled from his thoughts on the love of his life when he was plowed over by a fifty-ton dump truck.

Falling back onto the sidewalk, Seiya groaned.

He sat up blearily and heard talking going on around him, but he couldn't really concentrate. All he realized was that his glasses had fallen off, and his coffee had spilled, and that he was probably dead, because you didn't get run over by a fifty-ton truck and live to tell the tale.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the haze. "I'm so sorry! I was running and I wasn't looking where I was going, and- Ugh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Blinking, Seiya looked up and was immediately pulled into blue eyes.

His first thought was, of course, Usagi. Then he realized that the eyes weren't bright enough, or turquoise enough, or even blue enough, to be compared to Usagi's. The eyes he was looking into were more of a deep, greyish, sapphire color.

"Can you talk? Oh my goodness! I made you mute. Please don't kill me!"

Putting a hand on the back of his head, Seiya cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"Oh! You can talk! Let me help you up."

He looked at the hand that was being offered to him, before hesitantly taking it. Together, they got him to his feet.

It was then that Seiya was in for a shock.

The girl standing next to him, hovering and worrying, was smaller than Ami. He was a bit upset that this little thing could run him over, when not even men who were bigger than he was could knock him down.

Shaking it off, he bent down and grabbed his now empty coffee cup and his sunglasses.

The girl next to him made an odd strangled sound. "I'm really sorry."

He turned to her. "It's no problem."

"Oh, but I could have given you a concussion! Are you okay? At least let me buy you a new coffee to make up for it. Please?"

Seiya stared at her. She was being serious. He didn't really want to go with her. But, looking around, he noticed that there was a crowd and they were staring. At him. So, he really only had two options.

He could go with this girl who was secretly a better football player than he was, but didn't seem to even acknowledge the fact that he was a superstar. Or he could reject her offer and be left alone with the adoring public.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

The girl beside him smiled brightly. It was a blinding smile that was a bit disarming. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the direction she had been heading, the opposite of the direction he had been going in.

"Great!" she said while she pulled him. "I know this great place. I normally only go for the tea, but I hear that their coffee is pretty good too. So, stranger, what's your name?"

Seiya looked at her oddly. "You don't know my name?"

She didn't stop walking as she looked up at him. "Should I? My name is Kagome, by the way."

Seiya blinked. He didn't realize that there was a person, especially not a girl, who hadn't heard of the Three Lights.

"My name is Seiya."

"Well, Seiya, I have to say, I'm glad to meet you. I always enjoy meeting new people, don't you?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as he was suddenly jerked roughly to the side. He was pulled into an alleyway and Kagome clapped a hand over his mouth.

She used her other hand to signal him to be quiet.

Seiya wondered if he should have taken his chances with the crowd. Before he could wonder any further, Kagome removed her hand.

"Sorry about that. My brother sent some people to look for me."

Seiya looked at her curiously. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Why don't we continue this at the café I was taking you to? Follow me."

With that, she skipped out of the alleyway. She looked over her shoulder once before beckoning him to come out of the alley.

Seiya couldn't help how his lips quirked upwards. He had a feeling that today was going to be rather interesting.

…

They got to the café, and Seiya gave his order, and Kagome gave hers. She paid for both of them, and they sat down in a closed off both in a corner.

"So…" Seiya started.

Kagome giggled and her eyes twinkled. Seiya cocked his head as he looked at her. She was quite attractive, now that he was taking the time to examine her.

That thought was quickly shooed away when he thought of Usagi. Technically, he wasn't cheating on her, since they weren't dating, but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that had descended upon him when he had thought of Kagome as attractive.

Breaking him out of his musings, Kagome spoke. "Well, you see, my brother is a bit overprotective. I left home without telling anyone and now he's worried. Nothing major."

"Why'd you leave home?"

Kagome bit her lip and a blush rose to her cheeks. She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "It's sort of about my ex-boyfriend, who was never really my boyfriend, who's my brother's half-brother."

Seiya nearly spit out his coffee. "Wait. Doesn't that make him your half-brother too?"

Kagome's blush deepened. "No! No! What sort of girl do you think I am? Absolutely not. No, my older brother isn't biologically my older brother. He's not even my older brother legally. No."

Seiya blushed lightly himself. "Sorry."

Kagome waved it off. "It's no big deal. That did sound a bit weird."

"No kidding," Seiya muttered.

Kagome giggled again, before rolling her eyes. "Anyway, my _not_ ex-boyfriend… he just said some things to me and I was upset and well, there's a lot of history there. That's why I was running and I knocked you over."

Seiya nodded. His curiosity was piqued. From the way the girl was talking, she almost sounded the way he did when he thought about Usagi.

"What sort of history?"

Kagome looked up. "Well, okay. You're a total stranger, but I'll tell you anyway because I think you might just be able to understand."

When she said that, she looked at him knowingly, and if he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. This girl knew a thing or two about unrequited love.

"How'd you know?" he asked solemnly.

"It's something you recognize in someone else when you've been through it. Or are going through it, I should say."

Seiya nodded.

"Well, let's see," she said, suddenly nervous. "Umm, how do I explain this in a way you can understand? Well, I met him, his name is Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha?" Seiya asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah. So, his name is Inuyasha. I helped him out, and there was this girl chasing me because she thought I had something she wanted, and he saved me. Then we got into this big fight and everything, but we were hanging out because my… aunt said it was a good idea. Anyway, some time passed and we were growing closer. Then his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, who is my aunt's… daughter, came back to town. We look alike, we're cousins after all. But, we had never met, or anything, it's weird. Anyway, after that, I fell in love with him and he wouldn't choose between the two of us. He said he'd protect me, which, coming from him, was almost like a confession of love, but he always left me for her. And then he chose her and I still love him. But he doesn't even think of me the same way anymore."

Seiya stared at her. He was feeling sympathetic. "Your story is probably worse than mine. Basically, the girl I love, Usagi, she had a boyfriend. He was overseas, and they were seriously in love. I knew, but I still fell for her. He came back, and now we barely see each other, but I still lover her, you know? I'd do anything for her, but… I don't even get a chance to prove how much I love her because her boyfriend won't let me near her. Not that I'd let me near her if I were him, but-"

"I know."

A dejected air fell upon the table and together the two of them sulked for a while.

"Unrequited love sucks," Seiya said.

"We're pathetic," Kagome added.

"I don't even deserve her."

Suddenly, life came back to Kagome. "Don't say that!" she yelled.

Seiya jumped at the sudden exclamation. "What?"

"I'm sure you deserve her, even more than her boyfriend does! You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you? You just said you would! You know what? I'm going to help you win her over!"

Seiya's mouth dropped open. She was moving really fast. "What?"

"You heard me! I've decided that we're friends, Seiya. And because you're my friend, I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy, and if that means setting you up with this girl, then I'm going to do it."

Seiya blinked at the girl in front of him. There was no way she was serious. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Come on! We're going to show her what a great guy you are! But first, we need a plan. We can't go to my house. My brother's half-brother lives there. Do you have somewhere we can go?"

Seiya looked at her. She was absolutely serious. He chuckled under his breath. It couldn't hurt to humor her. After all, what could she actually do in the face of a love as strong as Mamorou and Usagi's?

"Well, we can go to my clubhouse."

Kagome's eyes shined. "Perfect! You and this girl will be together in no time. Then, you'll get married and you'll invite me to the wedding, and then you'll have children. Oh! Can I be the godmother?"

Seiya's eye twitched. "Slow down. I mean, you can't be sure the plan, which we don't even have yet, will even work."

"Of course I'm sure. Come on, Seiya! You seem like you have a good amount of arrogance underneath all that pitiful sadness that comes from unrequited love. Put it to good work! Be confident!"

Seiya couldn't help catching her enthusiasm. She sort of reminded him of Usagi, only she was… different. He smirked. "All right. You can be the godmother."

Kagome beamed at him. "That's the spirit! You'll have to name your first kid after me as payment, though. Be warned."

"Seriously? What if it's a boy?"

"Just make sure you have a girl."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm sure my brother can figure out a way."

Seiya stared at her. "You know? I'm glad you knocked me over today."

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did. I was more expecting a one-shot but this turned into a multi-chapter thing. **

**I can't wait for the next one.**

**Anyway, if any of you are interested, I have started a forum under the Contest type. It's called the Kagome Crossover Challenge. It's for writing crossovers with Kagome, obviously. If you want to, check it out. **

**Here's the link:**

** forum/Kagome-Crossover-Challenge/131629/**

**(That, by the way, was a shameless plug, rather than the without shame plug. Or maybe it's the shameful plug? I can't remember.)**

**(…)**

**Hold on.**

**Does Seiya even drink coffee?**

**I know it's fanfiction, but still…**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! The next chapter in Operation!**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Seiya watched as Kagome spun around and examined the interior of the clubhouse. After she finished, she turned to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Self-obsessed much?" she questioned, gesturing to the posters on the wall.

"Well, when you're a musical superstar, it's only natural to put posters of yourself on the wall."

Kagome cocked her head. "You're a musical superstar?"

"You've never heard of the Three Lights before?"

Kagome frowned. "Actually, I think a friend of mine might have mentioned you once. I tend not to pay attention to trends though. I'm much too busy."

"That's a first. And sort of appreciated. As much as I love having girls fawn over me, it gets kind of old after a while."

"Girls fawn over you? Why? Not to say you aren't handsome, you are! It's just I don't really understand- I mean, it's nothing against you or, well, I mean-"

Seiya chuckled. "I get it."

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Seiya said with a smile.

Kagome pouted. "You're really mean."

"Yeah. I've heard that before," he said with a sigh.

"Your Usagi?" Kagome asked.

Seiya blushed lightly. "She's not my Usagi."

"But she will be! Speaking of which, we came here to plan. Let's get started. Do you have any paper?"

Seiya nodded and retrieved some paper and a few pencils. He brought them over to the table and he and Kagome sat down.

Kagome cracked her knuckles and picked up a pencil. Before she could write anything, however, the door opened and in walked two boys.

One was tall with auburn-brown hair and the other was about Kagome's height with silvery hair that made Kagome think immediately of two certain people in her life.

Blinking, she stood. She bowed a little. "Hello!"

The two boys stared at her and she stared back, instantly realizing what was going on, but unwilling to back down.

They were sizing her up, so she would size them up.

They both exuded a strange power, just like Seiya. It was different from youkai or even someone with holy power, and Kagome had no idea how to place it.

All she knew was that she'd have to watch out for the both of them. The back of her mind told her that she'd have to watch out for Seiya as well, but Kagome had gotten good at ignoring the tiny little voice.

Once they finished examining her, they turned to Seiya.

"Who is she?" the taller one asked.

"This is Kagome. Kagome these are my band mates. That's Taiki and that's Yaten."

"Who is she?" Yaten asked again, obviously not inquiring her name.

"She's a friend. I met her today."

"Yeah? Did you ever stop to think-"

"Yaten," Taiki said warningly. They shared a look. "Seiya," Taiki began, "Have you thought through what bringing her here and making friends with her means?"

Seiya clenched his fist, upset that they questioned his judgment. He wasn't an idiot, and he was offended that they'd imply that he'd just go around and reveal their secret to whoever.

"Of course! I'm not stupid."

"I'd beg to differ. What about Usagi?" Yaten asked.

"Usagi was different," Seiya said softly. "You know that. The whole situation was different. Kagome is different."

"Kagome's still here," Kagome interjected.

They all looked at her.

Kagome shrugged. "Anyway, as much as I enjoy listening to you guys talk, there are more important things to be done. Like planning." Her eyes lit up. "Do you guys want to plan with Seiya and I?"

"Plan what?" Taiki asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm helping him plan to overcome unrequited love and to make it so that he marries this Usagi girl you were mentioning. You seem to know her. Do you want to help?"

As soon as she finished explaining, both boys turned to Seiya, not bothering to respond to Kagome.

She pouted as they began to argue with her new friend.

"What is she talking about, Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"It's nothing."

"Trying to marry Usagi is not nothing. It's idiotic and stupid."

"I agree with Yaten. You should no better, Seiya. Especially if you consider-"

Taiki cut himself off, which was perfect for Kagome, because she had just come to a conclusion. It was pretty iffy, but she wasn't going to go against her gut.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, before pointing to Taiki and Yaten. "You're both suffering from unrequited love as well!"

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all stared at her. Seiya recovered first from her outburst, and put a hand to his chin before looking at his friends. "Hmm. I can see that," he said with a smirk. "Who is it, I wonder."

Kagome waved her hand dismissively and walked over to Yaten and Taiki. Up close, she was barely Yaten's equal in stature.

"It doesn't really matter who it is," she said firmly. "What matters is that they're going through unrequited love and I want to help. So, do you guys want help?"

"Idiot," Yaten said in a quiet but strong voice, looking Kagome in the eyes.

Blue met green and green flashed coolly.

"We are going through nothing of the sort and you are a fool to make such assumptions. Not to mention we would never accept your help, even if we were going through such a thing. What would you know, anyway? You're just a pathetic, average girl who can't keep her nose out of other people's business."

Seiya stepped forward and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Yaten. Don't be mean. Kagome hasn't done anything to make you say that. Apologize."

The two boys locked eyes and tension filled the air. Just as Taiki was about to step in, Kagome giggled.

They all looked at her in surprise. She just continued to giggle. She ended up gasping from laughter, her eyes watering up.

When she finally was able to collect herself, she just waved her hand and shook her head.

"It's fine Seiya, there's no need to be so defensive. He didn't say anything that bothered me. My big brother is almost exactly like him. Less talkative, granted. Normally, he just gives out one insult and glares at you until you're reduced to a puddle of shivering goo, but it's technically the same thing."

Kagome flicked Yaten's nose lightly. His eyes widened before they narrowed at her.

Kagome grinned and winked cheekily. "Oh, lighten up. The world could use less people who know how to glare like you. Anyway, Seiya, I think I'll go now. I'll come back tomorrow at about 1:00. Is that okay? And I think I'll bring some lunch for you guys. You all look so thin. Do you even eat?" she clucked her tongue and shook her head in a motherly fashion. "You all need to eat more. I've decided. I'll go home and make the three of you lunch. Bye!"

Kagome walked out, leaving two slightly stunned males and one glaring male.

The glaring male, who was, predictably, Yaten, turned to Seiya. "Explain. Who. Is. She."

Nearly withering under the shorter boy's glare, Seiya sighed, but gave the condensed version of the full story.

"I was walking and she bumped into me. My coffee spilled so she offered to by me a new one. I went with her and we started talking. She ended up telling me about how she was going through something like I was with Usagi. Then, she decided that she was going to make Usagi fall in love with me. I don't see the harm in it. What could she do?"

Taiki glared at him. "You don't see the harm, Seiya? The whole space-time continuum could be ruined! Consider Chibiusa! She would never be born if your friend succeeds. And what of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity? The whole future could be destroyed!"

Seiya was shaken to his core. He hadn't actually considered what would happen if she succeeded. The idea of Chibiusa never being born was especially harrowing.

"Don't be silly, Taiki. She couldn't succeed. Mamorou and Usagi's love is eternal. Nothing could come between them."

"And if something does come between them? You, for example? This is the reason Mamorou won't let you go anywhere near Usagi."

Seiya flinched. "It's harmless, Taiki. You saw her. What could Kagome really do? She's harmless."

"Looks can be deceiving."

The two boys stared at each other, similar to how Yaten and Seiya had been staring at each other earlier.

This time, Yaten broke up the brewing fight.

"Taiki, I think you're forgetting what we came back for. The scouts called a meeting. Seiya, you need to come, too."

Seiya and Taiki broke eye contact.

"So I'm allowed to be in Usagi's presence now?" Seiya asked bitterly.

"Don't be childish," Yaten said. "Apparently, they encountered a new enemy."

"A new enemy? Huh. Well, let's get going then."

They boys left the clubhouse and while they were walking, Seiya smirked.

"So, about that unrequited love…"

"Shut up," Yaten said.

"Be quiet, Seiya," Taiki said.

Seiya smirked as he looked at his two friends on either side of him.

They had denied it, but he could see the light blush on both of their cheeks.

Kagome really knew her stuff.

…

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**So, here's a warning. **

**This is a pretty slow chapter. It's more of a build up.**

**Try to enjoy it anyway.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Seiya felt uncomfortable and distinctly out of place.

He and the other Starlights had arrived at Rei's shrine and entered the house with no trouble. No. The trouble had started after they had entered Rei's room. Well, it wasn't real trouble, just Seiya's trouble.

He looked around the room. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were spread around the room. He nodded to each of them in greeting, but his eyes were drawn to the three people on the bed. Mamorou had his arm around Usagi who was holding Chibiusa in her lap.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest and his hand tightened into a fist at his side. He hated feeling jealous, but he was. He was jealous of Mamorou and all that he had.

A dry smirk wormed its way onto his face as he was forced to avoid Mamorou's piercing gaze.

He really hated that guy.

With few words exchanged, he, Yaten, and Taiki took their seats. It was then that the uncomfortable feeling had come upon Seiya. He felt as if he didn't belong there. It wasn't surprising. He didn't remember the last time he had been around everyone.

The group stewed in silence for a little while, before Rei cleared her throat.

"Well, this meeting was called because a new enemy has been spotted. Makoto and I were taking a walk when we came across an odd human looking figure. It wasn't human. We transformed and attacked it. We almost didn't defeat it. It was then that I realized that what we were fighting wasn't like other monsters we've fought before. I took me a while, but I put it together. We were fighting a youkai."

"Youkai?" Usagi asked. "What's that?"

Ami spoke up. "A youkai is a mythical creature of folklore. They are normally terrible creatures –bloodthirsty and evil. They're extremely dangerous and from what Makoto and Rei reported, very hard to destroy. From what Rei has said from her own training, and from my extensive research, they can easily be destroyed by women called miko."

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Miko? Then why was it so hard for Rei to destroy the creature?"

Rei scowled. "I'm not the right kind of miko. Apparently, there are two different types of miko."

"Oh, yeah?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Are you not powerful enough?"

"No!" Rei snapped. "That's not it. I'm just not the right kind. I'm more into dealing with spirits and ghosts and exorcisms and the future. The other kind of miko focuses more on purifying youkai, with the occasional few who can do the stuff I do."

"Well," Taiki said, "What are we going to do about it? We can't let a threat go loose in the city."

Ami cleared her throat delicately. "I propose searching around the shrines in Tokyo for a miko, and expanding our search if necessary. Luna and I were researching a bit, and we found that there are 23 shrines in Tokyo."

"23?" Minako said disbelievingly. "That's a lot of shrines to go to."

"Yes, but we don't have to search all of them. Not counting Rei's shrine, there are 22 shrines left. Eighteen of those shrines are publically owned. I doubt that we'll find a real miko in a shrine owned by the government, so that leaves four privately owned shrines to check out. Of those four shrines, 3 of them allow visitors onto the property."

"So we only have to look at three shrines?" Chibiusa asked curiously.

Luna spoke in affirmation. "That's right."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Usagi asked grouchily.

Rei replied for Ami and Luna, and the argument escalated from there. Mamorou half-heartedly tried to stop Usagi from yelling, causing another stab of jealousy to shoot through Seiya. He wished he could be in his place.

The argument was cut off abruptly when Makoto spoke. "Do you think we should warn Haruka and Michiru about the youkai?"

The silence was thick as the idea was contemplated. It only became heavier as time passed, due completely to the tension emanating from the three Starlights.

It wasn't as if things between the Starlights and Sailor Uranus and Neptune were as precarious as they had been before, but things certainly weren't to be compared to peaches and cream.

Mamorou broke the silence. "I think they should know."

Seiya clenched his teeth and was about to say that he thought that was a terrible idea, when Usagi spoke up.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Seiya bit his tongue. If she agreed with Mamorou, he'd feel weird disagreeing, so he decided not to say anything.

Yaten spoke in his place. "And do any of you know how to contact them?"

There was a pregnant silence.

Yaten huffed. "That's what I thought."

"It's not like we can't find a way to contact them," Minako said with a frown.

Yaten didn't say anything, causing Seiya to raise an eyebrow. He couldn't believe Yaten was going to let her get away with that. Not that what she had said was bad, but Yaten would have been the first person to get on her about how stupid she was for that completely pointless and unhelpful statement. It was a bit disconcerting to Seiya that his friend hadn't even made a sound in response.

He caught Taiki's eye, but the other male just shrugged in response.

"Yes, well, we can worry about contacting Haruka and Michiru when we find the miko we're looking for," Ami said. "I suggest that we split up and try the shrines."

"Is splitting up wise?" Taiki asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way."

"But we have no way of knowing if the miko will be receptive or hostile. And have you thought of how you'll broach the subject of youkai with her? Isn't there a possibility that she might not know about youkai, even being a miko? And how can you be sure that, if we find a miko –and there's no guarantee that we will– she'll be the right kind of miko? There are too many variables."

Ami bit her lip and raised her hand to her chin. She looked at Luna. "He's right. There's too much that could go wrong."

"But we have to try, don't we?" Usagi asked.

"She's right," Seiya said.

Both of his friends shot him looks, but he ignored them. So what if he was a bit biased and bound to agree with almost everything that Usagi said? She was right, even if only to him.

"Well," Ami said, "what do you think we should try, Usagi?"

"Me?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "I don't know! I'll leave the planning to you."

"But you are our leader, Usagi," Rei said. "You should have some kind of opinion. What do you think we should do?"

Usagi frowned before sticking her tongue out at Rei. "Why don't you tell me?"

Rei groaned. "Ugh! You are so immature!"

"Or maybe, you're too mature. Ever think of that? Huh, Rei?"

Ami broke into the argument. "How about this? We'll check out the three shrines as a big group. It's time consuming, but better for safety. If we don't find the miko –and the probability that we will is very low– then we'll come up with another plan. Maybe with Haruka and Michiru's advice? How does that sound?"

There was a general murmur of agreement that rippled through the room. Ami smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. Let's talk about the first shrine."

…

Nearly an hour and a half's journey from where the Sailor Scouts were scheming, Kagome was standing, looking at nothing.

Well, she wasn't looking at nothing. She was looking at trees. A lot of trees.

Kagome sighed and slumped where she stood, feelings of nervousness coming over her. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her, but he would definitely be angry with her. And he would probably beat Inuyasha up when he found out why she had run off. As angry as she was at the hanyou, she didn't want to subject him to that.

Not to mention Shippo would probably be running around in a panic, trying to convince Rin that she was dead, and telling Sesshomaru that they needed to send the FBI and CIA to find her –both agencies being completely under Sesshomaru's control.

Kagome sighed again, in no way looking forward to start the long walk home. Deciding not to stall any longer, she shook her head and resigned herself to her fate.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the tree line.

Immediately, two youkai were upon her, both of them kitsune.

"My lady."

"My lady."

Kagome smiled weakly. She turned her head to the left. "Akrio," she said, nodding him. She turned to the right. "Akira," she said, nodding again to the younger of the two identical twins.

They both grinned at her, and she whimpered.

"You're really in for it this time," Akira whispered into her ear.

"He's right," Akiro said. "Lord Sesshomaru nearly had a conniption fit."

Kagome snorted. "When is that old dog not on the verge of having a conniption?"

"I don't think we're allowed to answer that," Akiro said wryly.

Kagome chuckled. "Lead the way!"

She linked arms with both of her personal guards, and together they trekked into the forest, steadily approaching the large fortress where Kagome was sure she would face her doom.

…

**See! Look at this.**

**We're going to have more of a plot than just Kagome meddling with Usagi and Seiya.**

**Probably.**

**I really don't like having OC's with too big of a part, so I'm going to try and keep Akiro/Akira appearances to an absolute minimum.**

**Absolute minimum!**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
